Lighting is an important feature when designing work or living space. However, it is not enough that the lighting provides sufficient illumination to an area. The lighting fixtures have an aesthetic function as well. Two common permanent lighting fixtures are known as track lighting and recessed lighting.
Track lighting is a method of lighting where light fixtures are attached anywhere on a continuous track device which contains electrical conductors. This is in contrast to directly routing electrical wiring to individual light positions. Tracks are either mounted to ceilings or walls, lengthwise down beams, or crosswise across rafters or joists. They can also be hung with rods from especially high places like vaulted ceilings.
Typical systems have line voltage running through a track. The track may have more than one live conductor, so that multiple switched circuits can be used to control different lights on the same track. This feature allows light fixtures to be maneuvered to any position along the continuous track, as needed or desired. However, the visible track has drawbacks when the aesthetics are important. Also, if a surface with track lighting is being painted, the track needs to be removed entirely.
Recessed lights (aka, downlights, can (or canister) lights) are different than track lighting in that they are installed into a hollow opening—usually round—in a ceiling. When installed, it appears that light is shining from a hole in the ceiling, concentrating the light in a downward direction as a broad floodlight or narrow spotlight. Typically, little if any of the actual light fixture is observable.
However, recessed lights are fixed light sources which cannot be readily moved without some skilled electrical re-wiring and surface patching. Another drawback is recessing the lights requires that either the lights be positioned either joists or the joist must be notched or altered in some way to accommodate the light. The cuffing of ceiling joists is an undesirable option in many cases.
The present invention provides a lighting system without the aesthetic drawbacks of track lighting and without the lighting and installation limitations of standard recessed lights. By combining only the useful features of both systems into a single device, lighting aesthetics, changeability, and adjustability are improved. The present lighting system can be installed without exposure of unsightly brackets and tracks and without the need to notch or otherwise altering existing studs or joists.
Until the invention of the present application, these and other problems in the prior art went either unnoticed or unsolved by those skilled in the art. The present invention provides a lighting track system which is capable of multiple configurations with the associated light fixtures without sacrificing design, style or affordability.